Dragons and Their Treasures
by Kami No Koukyo
Summary: I live to serve. I live to protect. Both of them…they no longer need me…they—they don't even want me. I am breaking. I need to find someone or something! They want me. Even better then that—they need me! My new charges…I will serve them beyond death.
1. Dragon: Awakened

_**Dragons and Treasure**_

_**By: K.N.K.**_

_A/N: The story is based off my recent interest in Kuroshitsuji and me renewing my love of Bleach. I had recently seen the scene between Tatsuki and Ichigo about their friendship. I thought it was very cruel to Tatsuki (Isn't it always sad to see tough girls cry?)…well that and I thought that Tatsuki needed more love. By the way neither animes nor mangas are mine. They each belong to their respected owners._

* * *

><p>Summary: I live to serve. I live to protect. Both of them…they no longer need me…they—they don't even want me. I am breaking. I need to find someone or something! <em>They<em> want me. Even better then that—_they_ need me! **My** new charges…I will serve _them_ until death…even beyond death. They are **mine**…

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: <em>

_ The Dragon has awakened—her treasures shall never be touched by another's hand._

* * *

><p>Giggles were heard throughout the room barely drowning out the sounds of falling rain tapping at the window. Two children where whispering under the covers in front of a faint, dying fire. They were trading stories and teasing each other as their parents looked at the two children; one was a pale skinned, dark haired little tomboy and her best friend—a strange tan skinned, orange haired little Momma's boy. They wished this moment for their children would last forever.<p>

vvvvvvvvvvv

The little girl watched her best friend cry by the river. She felt terrible. Running towards her friend she knelt beside him—they sat quietly for awhile. The other boys in their class were picking on—usually it was just his hair but this time they brought up something that crossed the line—they brought up Ichigo's mother. She fought them off giving them a few black eyes but Ichigo had run off already. He looked to her –crying.

"Tatsuki….," he looked sad; he sounded lost when he whispered, "Momma she's gone. It was my fault. I wasn't strong enough to save her!" By the end he was yelling into his lap.

"Ichigo," The little girl shouted at him trying to catch his attention without hitting him. Ichigo looked up at Tatsuki, tears swelled up at the corner of his eyes. They were puffy and swollen.

"Ichigo," her tone much softer this time, "Your mom wouldn't want you crying here. Get strong and live up to the name she gave you, you idiot!"

The boy sniffled as the she looked down at him. Getting up he hugged the girl tightly before hearing his sisters calling out to him along with his father standing there smiling.

"Tatsuki…We'll be friends forever!" Ichigo told with a big grin on his face. Tatsuki stared at him, knowing that his grin didn't reach his eyes and that he was still unsure. She played along this once.

"Of course we'll be friends forever you idiot!"

vvvvvvvvvv

All she could think of was that idiot! That dumbass! She was trying to move forward but Keigo's grip on her tightened. It wasn't enough to just punch his head against a window. How could he betray their friendship after all these years! Did she mean nothing to him!

"Does our friendship mean nothing to you ichigo!" She shouted, her head bowed as she choked back a sob, "I thought we were nakama!"

All was silent as the tears she held back fell to the ground. Ichicgo got up and stared at Tatsuki, "Don't get involved with me anymore." Turning around and stuffing his hands into his pockets he stalked away saying, "Keigo... Mizuiro…take care of Tatsuki,"

Tatsuki tried lunging towards him but was still held back and instead yelled out to Ichigo (desperation clear in her voice), "Dumbass!"

Tears had fallen. Nakama had fallen.

XXXXXX

"**Tatsuki," **two voices whispered her name poking her sides. She pretended to be asleep as the two decides to keep poking her, getting tired of it she opened her eyes.

"I told you she was pretending _frère_," a more girlish voice said with a slight accent. A more boyish voice answered back, "You're the one that thought she was a sleep, _soeur_."

Tatsuki let out a low groan as they continued to poke her, waiting for her to recognize them. Raising herself up slightly by her elbows, she looked down at two small children. A boy and a girl—twins—one on each side of her. Scoping each child in an arm she cradle them to her chest and laid back down, "You two are so tiny for your age."

Both children let out a huff at the remark but continued to cling to the young woman. "**Why were you awake, Tatsuki,**" they questioned her at the same time knowing she could never deny them anything. She let out a sigh and covered their eyes with each hand. It was slight as they waited for answer, not knowing that their guardian was thinking back to another friend besides Ichigo—Orihime.

XXXXXXXX

"Leave her alone!" She yelled out to the girls surrounding a poor girl. The girl's hair was piled on to the floor snipped and chopped up crudely. The girls cried out and ran away from the speaker. Tatsuki was known as the Dragoness of their school for a reason and they did not want to experience that reason.

"A-arisawa-san," the young girl questioned looking up at the Dragoness, her face still filled with tears, "Where did all of the nice girls go?"

"They aren't nice girls Orihime! They were bullying you!" The girl had said rather harshly at the young –now short haired—girl.

She stayed silent and rubbed her eyes as Tatsuki held out a hand to her pulling her back on her feet.

"I'm gunna have to walk you home from now on," grabbing her hand she walked forward. Orihime tried to convince her other wise but Tatsuki ignored it.

VVVVVVVVV

A body slammed against the wall as a girl glared at the pervert of an old man, "Where in the fucking hell do you think you're going!"

The old man was frighten and tried to make her scared by threatening her, "I'm going to call the police if you don't leave this minute!"

The girl just snorted and said, "You go ahead and call the police, Old man, and I'll tell them what you've been doing. After all stalking an underage girl and trying to break into her apartment to only do God knows what to her? I don't think the police will be too worried about me a little girl trying to save her friend from perverts like you."

"Tatsuki! Lunch is ready!"

Smiling as the old man pissed his pants Tatsuki called back, "Coming Orihime!"

VVVVVVVV

She is gone. Orihime isn't here anymore. '_I call feel Hime!'_

Why won't she tell me the truth? I could have helped.

XXXXXXXX

"Nothing," she paused at the silence now broken as the children visibly perked up at her voice, "Just reminiscing about the past."

"You are thinking," the boy started off and the girl cut in, "about **them**?"

"Yes," Tatsuki stated truthfully.

"**We will never leave you Tatsuki!**" Both children said forcefully at the same time in the same hushed tone. Clinging to Tatsuki and holding each other's hand resting them in the center of Tatsuki's bosom as Tatsuki moved her hands away from their eyes revealing them to be a lovely leafy green. They had fallen asleep cling to her, "And I will serve and protect the both of you. We will never be lonely again." Her eyes glowed a eerie rustic red as the candle blew out beside them.


	2. Dragon: Prepares

_**Dragons and Their Treasures**_

**By: K.N.K**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoy. By the way—any anime or manga used in this story is not mine. Only the twins are mine…and the story idea. That is all._

Summary: I live to serve. I live to protect. Both of them…they no longer need me…they—they don't even want me. I am breaking. I need to find someone or something! _They_ want me. Even better than that—_they_ need me! **My** new charges…I will serve _them_ until death…even beyond death. They are **mine**…

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

_The Dragon—prepares to fight. _

* * *

><p>Looking around the room absently as her classmates chattered mindless about something or other. Tatsuki sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. She thought to herself, '<em>Why do I have to go to school again?'<em> After all she'd much rather be with her charges then here. Looking out the window she drowned the teacher's yelling, her classmates gossiping chatter and giggles.

'_I wonder how the twins are doing,' _she thought flipping open her pocket watch and saw that it was almost dismissal time. Packing up her belongs she waited a few more minutes and stood up just before the bell rang. She was the first one out the door. She pretended that she didn't hear her name being called out by both her friends—what was left of her group anyways—and the teacher. People moved out of her after seeing her storm down the hallway. Maybe in fear or just instinct but she didn't care—she needed to pick up her charges! The rest be damned. Walking out of the school building she made her way to the elementary school and watched as people once again unknowingly parted way for her.

Sighing, she got out her headphones and turned on her iPod putting it on shuffle. The song that came on was Break your heart by Taio Cruz. She chuckled at the lyric and stopped walking as she finally reached the playground at the school. Looking around for two blondes she couldn't find them she fleet slightly worried at not seeing her charges until she saw another pair of twins by the soccer field with her charges. Walking over causally she put a figure to her lips asking the Kurosaki sisters to stay quiet as she grabbed the two blonde twins by their waist scaring them.

"**Tatsuki,"** the twins yelled out, **"put us down!" **

Tatsuki grinned and dropped both of her charges to the floor, smiling brightly as the glared up at her. She turned to face the Kurosaki sister and gave them a playful wink—they began to blush and her eyes twinkled in mischief. She walked over studying the two girls she hadn't since nearly three months before Orihime's disappearance.

"Look at this! You girls have gotten so big!" Tatsuki then brought up both hands and ruffled up their hair**.** Both of the girls had distinct reactions according to their diverse natures. The eldest, Yuzu blushed shyly and glowed with happiness at the touch of one of the women she admired since childhood. Meanwhile the youngest, Karin, looked away blushing in embarrassment at the affection that one of her childhood heroes gave her.

They looked past her grinning face as they saw both the still fairly new transfer students, Madeline and Mathieu Bonnefoy, getting up with the other's help. They began to dust themselves off as they glared at the back of Tatsuki's head. Tatsuki turned her head to glance over her right shoulder as sweat dropped at the twin's attempt at an evil glare. Chuckling she went over and hugged the both of them.

Meanwhile the Kurosaki sisters were watching with interest at the interactions between the Bonnefoy twins and with the girl they consider one of their heroes. They blushed harder at seeing Tatsuki smiling at the twins. They noticed how she had grown her hair longer—not too much but almost brushing past her shoulders—still spiky in the front still similar to their older brother's hair style. She had grown a bit taller than before maybe a centimeter or two. Both of them agreed that the look was more girlish but still suited her trademark tomboy look— they also decided it was a bit strange the familiarity she and the twins gave one another.

Yuzu was a bit hesitant in interrupting their little moment but she had just invited the twins to dinner on Saturday night at their house and—she still needed their answer too!

"Um, Madeline," Yuzu said directly at the female twin, who in her option was the easier one to talk of the two siblings, "will you and your family be able to come?"

Madeline smiled gently at Yuzu causing the girl to fidget some before she answered, "Oui, both ferré and I would love to join your family for a meal, but we will need to ask our guardian if she wishes to go." At the moment she glanced up at Tatsuki slyly while her brother smirked knowing that this was his sister's revenge for the earlier scare their guardian gave them.

Tatsuki knew the twins were doing this just to get back at her, even if she really did have a soft spot for the Kurosaki sisters—she really didn't want to go to _his_ home. Looking down at their little milky white skinned cherub-like faces with their leafy green eyes shining in want and not to mention the pout they both had made with their tiny petal lips. She gave up when Madeline gave her a watery eyed look and Mathieu gave off a disappointed sigh and moved to comfort his younger sister. Tatsuki had been looking away until she caved—giving a sigh she said to both Yuzu and Karin, "We'll go over to have dinner with guys on Saturday, what time do you guys want us there?"

While the Bonnefoy twins were grinning rather deviously at winning the battle with their guardian the Kurosaki twins were in a bit of shock at the fact that Tatsuki was the new transfer students' guardian.

Yuzu stuttered out an answer, "A-at seven? I-if that's okay?"

"Yea, sure Yu-chan," Tatsuki flashed her brilliant smile to help give her a bit of confidence. Yuzu smiled back then turned to latch on to Karin's right arm as Karin slung her backpack over her left shoulder.

"Ready to go, Yuzu," Karin asked bluntly, she no longer felt comfy around the twins or Tatsuki—they felt weird to her.

Smiling brightly Yuzu nodded and waved at Tatsuki and the other pair of twins, "Good bye you three!" Both of the Kurosaki sister left quickly—one because she wanted to figure out what to cook on Saturday and start cleaning—the other because she wanted to get out of there quick.

Tatsuki waved back as her charges just smiled at them before each latched on to one of Tatsuki's hands, waiting to leave. Tatsuki looked down at both of them noticing they already put their little book bags and moved forward holding one of each of their hands in her own.

"Tatsuki," a more boyish voice asked having kept quiet this whole time as the girls interacted. His voice held a cool tone to it, making Tatsuki inwardly chuckle at the boy and his mannerism.

"Yes, Master Mathieu?" Tatsuki kept looking forward as she waited for his question. Madeline had kept silent and squeezed Tatsuki's hand tightly in her small hand.

"Don't tease them like that." His voice had an edge to it. While Tatsuki smirked and glance down at the boy to her left then continued on until they reached their homes. Her young master was jealous and so was the young miss.

Going toward the kitchen she processed to make dinner as her masters went to kitchen table and processed to do their homework. Madeline began to hum to a simple song that she had heard very long ago –back in her—their –home land. Giving a glance to the young miss she decided to fallow along and whisper to herself the old song that many long ago had forgotten. Finishing with preparations for tonight she went to the kitchen table and sat down finish what little she had left for homework. Finish she saw that the young masters had been staring at her. They finished their homework and just sat there. Their wide green eyes had a dazed glossy look to them, the pupils of their yes both dilated into a cat-like slit. Then she knew that they had heard the words coming out of her mouth. Somewhere along the line she had stated to sing clearly enough for them to hear the chant.

Pausing she brought up her left hand, slipping off the black leather fingerless glove she had wear on a daily basis—she cut her palm on her teeth and brought it to the closest twin, Mathieu. The blood had formed a large bead in size and appearance, it overflowed like a river and made its' way down to her fingers. Placing her finger on the boy's bottom lip—she watch as most of the blood had dripped into his mouth only a bit fell down his lips dipping along his chin. He latched on to her finger and lapped up wards to the source sucking harshly at her palm—cutting into the tiny wound more, letting the blood flow into his mouth. Waiting patiently until he slowed down and then pulled away her palm. She checked his eyes—they were back to normal—dazed but relatively normal. Putting back on her left glove, she took off her right glove and repeated her actions with Madeline. This time it took longer, and more blood to bring Madeline back then her brother—although she did regain consciousness much faster than her still dazed elder brother.

"T-tasuki," Madeline called out her name with worry lacing her voice she got up and latched up to her guardian's waist, burying her face against her stomach. Tatsuki smiled and put a hand over her head running her hand through the girl's golden hair with care.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm here," pressing the girl closely against her breast, Tatsuki lulled her into a calm state of mind.

Soon her brother fallowed and snapped out of his dazed. Looking over to Tatsuki and his sister, Madeline, he made his way and managed to worm his way to Tatsuki's other side as well. Tatsuki made sure her grip on both of them was secure as she stood up and carried both children to the bathroom. Preparing them a bath, she left them in the bath room as she went to pick up their night clothes. Coming back she saw they had undressed themselves and already entered the tub.

"And to think the both of you use to love me undressing you and helping you scrub yourselves bath. Now you won't even let me in!" Giving them both a teasing smile she went down on her knees and grabbed a bottle of almond and honey-milk scented shampoo off the shelves and grabbed a small pale blue bin filling it with water she poured it over the closest head of blond hair, Madeline. Tatsuki the squeezed the bottle of shampoo into her palm lathering it and them working it into Madeline's long hair.

Madeline pressed against her finger Guardian's fingertips smiling happily as she closed her eyes half way gazing onto the other end of the rather large bath tub to meet her brother identical green eyes. Pouring more water over the girl's head Tatsuki then repeated her actions with the conditioner smiling fondly at the children. Rinsing out Madeline's hair for the final time she motioned for her brother, Mathieu, to move in her place.

She gave Mathieu the same treatment her smiling never faded as he leaned back into her hands, after finishing washing his hair she got up and grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it with Sea breeze body wash. She washed Mathieu's body then rinsed it with more water, she did the same for Madeline after rinsing and lather the cloth again.

"Tatsuki, come in with us please?" Madeline requested and gave her a pout—while Mathieu nodded silently in agreement.

Grumbling, Tatsuki undressed herself and bathed, sinking into the tub with them they migrated towards each claiming their usual side. Madeline to her right and Mathieu to her left—they laid their head on her shoulder breathing in the calming scent and relaxing nicely.

"I'd never leave you two for anyone, you know?" Tatsuki had suddenly broken the silence within the bathroom. Her question was directed to Mathieu's earlier comment about her interactions with the Kurosaki twins. Both of the twins were quiet, breathing steadily they both put a hand over the center of Tatsuki, Madeline's right hand was underneath Mathieu's left hand.

"**We know…,**" they trailed off –not knowing what to say over the obvious jealously over the two other girls.

"Come on the both you it's time to dress and eat dinner," Tatsuki sat up straight causing the twins to do so as well, "and then off to bed." The children whined about having to get out but did so anyways knowing that they could crawl into bed with their guardian later. Tatsuki got out of the tub, dried her hair and wrapped herself in a towel. Grabbing two more towels for the twins she pulled Mathieu out of the water first and dried him off before helping into black and white P.J.s. She did the same for Madeline but put her in a little night gown and braided her hair. Drying herself off and dressing herself in a tank top and shorts, she led the twins out back into the dining room.

"You two still want to eat or do you wanna go to bed?" Tatsuki looked at the time, "and it's already 10:30 too. Damn, we were in there for a long time."

The twins nodded in agreement and tried to cover up a yawn. Tatsuki was shook her head and sighed at them as their eyes opening and closing trying to fight off the sandman's spell.

"Okay time for bed instead kiddos," reaching for one hand each she led them to their room. All three of them crawled into bed—the twins taking their usual sides and snuggled against Tatsuki's bosom.

"**Tatsuki,"** both children chorused together and pausing as they clasped their hands together laying them in the middle of their guardian's chest silently staring upwards to her face.

"Yes?" She answered quietly as if half asleep when she was clearly awake just staring up at the ceiling.

"**Never leave us…,"** They said quietly their little voices trailing off sleepily.

Tatsuki wrapped her arms around the children and held the close to her feeling them practically melt against her, "I will never leave the two of you…," trailing off she paused as the children eyes began to glow an eerie acidy green. Tatsuki realized that if their eyes had glow her own must have glowed as well—she was right when she saw both of the children look up worriedly at her now glowing red eyes.

"They are here." Tatsuki said simply and then scowled hissing out, "and so are the _others_."

Looking down at the twins she patted their heads and kissed both of their foreheads, watching as their glowing eyes faded back to their original soft color. Placing a hand over their eyes she told them, "Sleep."

"**But—!"** The twins were cut off when Tatsuki gave that look that said 'that is final.' They rested against her, listen to the rhythmic beat of her heart and her words, "No one will take me away from you." They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Tatsuki watched as they fell asleep inwardly cursing at the bad luck of everyone's timing. Ichigo and Orhime plus their friends come! Not to mention the ambassadors have now arrived in their world. Looking down at the now sleeping twins, her face was grim and her mouth set into a straight line.

'_I will protect them…,_' she thought silently her thoughts growing hazy as she grew tired and slowly went under the sandman's spell—one last word crossed her lips—,"…my children…"

~Elsewhere~

"We located her—and the children, my King." A dark skinned man kneeled before an impending shadow and bowed his head in reverence.

"Very good," a deep voice rang full and rich. The figure stepped out of the shadow to show a mane of long wild raven colored hair and what seemed to be pale skin that glowed under the moon, "My Queen, your King is here."

* * *

><p>AN: I finally updated! Hahaha, I wanted to thank those who reviewed and gave me their thoughts on the prologue. Yes I know Tatsuki seemed a bit weird but I thought it suited her considering circumstances of her friends and most cases people would probably have serious issues with abandonment—which explains her clinginess towards the children.


	3. Dragon: Acknowledged

_**Dragons and Their Treasures**_

**By: K.N.K**

_A/N: I hope you enjoy. By the way—any anime or manga used in this story is not mine. Only the twins are mine…and the story idea. That is all._

* * *

><p>Summary: I live to serve. I live to protect. Both of them…they no longer need me…they—they don't even want me. I am breaking. I need to find someone or something! <em>They<em> want me. Even better than that—_they_ need me! **My** new charges…I will serve _them_ until death…even beyond death. They are **mine**…

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

_The Dragon acknowledges—her treasures wander._

* * *

><p>Tatsuki woke up with two pairs of leafy green eyes staring at her intensely. She blinked—once. Then blink again—twice.<p>

"May I help you two?" Her voice rather low and husky with droopy gray eyes that just wanted to close back up and never open to sun's shining rays. The kids kept staring and did not reply. Tatsuki sighed tiredly after nearly twenty minutes of a staring contest between her and her charges, she got up and made breakfast.

"You two dun tell me nuthin!" She quoted a line that she knew would make them stop with their serious faces as and made her smile as she heard them burst into a fit of giggles at her ridicules accent. Going to the kitchen she quickly heated the oven and took out some prepared dough from the fridge she had made the night before. Rolling them up into crescent shapes she stuck them in the oven and got out a carton of egg whites and some turkey sausage links.

She cooked the sausage links and scrambled the eggs after adding bits of bell peppers, spinach, onion, olives, and cheese. She heard a binging noise and reached to grab a mitt and took out the tray of croissants, they were a beautiful golden color and smelled buttery. Placing them onto the cooling rack she began to chop up fruits—strawberries, blueberries, peaches, apples—and some almonds. Putting the food on plates and placed them onto the table in the middle with serving utensils. Going back she grabbed three plates for the food, three glasses for the orange juice and a mug for her coffee. She grabbed the condiments—jams, butter, ketchup, pepper and salt—and the orange juice. Pouring the juice into the glass and serving food onto the plates. Now the only things left were her masters.

"Mathieu, Madeline! Breakfast is ready!" She called out as she saw children come out and mentally frowned as they came out dressed without her help. Mathieu entered first wearing a pair of dark navy dress short (pressed to a crisp perfection by Tatsuki), a white long sleeved dress shirt with a ribbon tied in a bow at the collar , shin length black socks, a single black glove on his right hand, and a pair of black male boots with buckles on them. He stood at the door and waited for the mistress and called to his sister, "Madeline, hurry up and stop messing with your hair. You look fine!"

"I'm almost done _frère_!" Madeline had called back calmly as she finished doing her hair and walked out wearing a slightly puffy, knee length, long sleeved dress in a navy dress that matched her brother's outfit, a single black lacey glove on her left hand that matched nicely with her black stocking with little black Mary-Janes on her feet, her hair done up in a long and loosely knitted side braid with a little ribbon woven in it, flipped over her left shoulder.

"See _frère_, was that so hard?" Madeline teased her older brother as she skipped past him and went to Tatsuki for a hug. Her brother ran a hand through his own shoulder length hair brushing the bangs aside and fallowed his younger sibling to their guardian. All while Tatsuki smiled softly at the innocence they shined with.

They took their seats with Mathieu at the head of the table, Madeline to his right and Tatsuki to his left. They ate calmly and at peace with each other, Madeline's babbling innocently as her brother touched on the conversation with her as most brothers do. Tatsuki read the paper and nodded or grunted every now and then when they asked her a question or gave her a comment. All was fine until Madeline remember something, "Don't we have a dinner date at the Kurosakis' tonight?"

Tatsuki paled slightly and Mathieu frowned, both not wanting to really go, while Madeline happily smiled and nibbled on a strawberry. Gleefully swinging back and forth her legs at the clearly sadden faces of her brother and guardian. Madeline looked at the shared glances they gave each other and quickly interrupted any plot they were mentally conjuring up to get out of this, "And no we can't back out of going to their home—," she was interrupted by both of them, "B-but!"

"No, we are going and that is final!" She bites down on the strawberry as she said 'final.' The two others bowed their head in defeat and sighed, "Fine."

* * *

><p>The noisiness of a vacuum rang throughout the house drowning out almost every other source of sound in the house. A young strawberry blonde hair child, about 11 years old, was running about the house—dusting, scrubbing, sweeping, washing, and vacuuming everything around her. Another girl sat on the sofa snacking on a pop tart as she watch the blond girl worry over the guest they were having later today for dinner. She opened her mouth and questioned her sister, "Yuzu, where are we having—," her question cut short as someone opened the door distracting her—it was her brother. After all these weeks of not knowing what happened he was back. Jolting up she dropped the bag of chips and ran over to Ichigo, hugging him around his waist burying her face against his stomach.<p>

Yuzu had noticed that her twin, Karin, had stopped talking and looked over to the couch were she sat. Her twin was not there, there were chips all over the floor she had just cleaned… and her big brother was back. Her eyes filled up with tears as she saw Karin tackle her brother and cling to him. He was patting Karin's head awkwardly like always and then she ran forward and joined them. Clinging to her big brother, before saying, "That man should have at least let you come home! Honestly you might be working there but you should be at home during dinner and sleeping in your own bed!"

Everything was silent as both Karin and Ichigo stared at her oddly. One was confused as hell as to where they thought he was and the other was silently cursing the fact that her sister couldn't see everything they could…it would make it a lot easier for her to get answers out of her big brother if she had Yuzu's Puppy Eyes on her side. It was then Karin realized that see hadn't seen her father today and if Ichigo was here then her dad wouldn't be too far away so he could beat some sense into his 'No- good delinquent son.' Suddenly a blur tackled her brother and kicked him into the wall. Yep it was good old dad.

"Oh!" Karin turned to see her sister with wide eyes and her dainty little hand covered her mouth.

"I forgot to tell you two," Yuzu turned to look at her father and brother, "We're having guests tonight for dinner!" Both of the men paused in their fighting and looked over a where Yuzu and Karin were standing. It was silent and Yuzu was smiling brightly.

"…," then Mr. Kurosaki decided to ask, "who is coming Yuzu?"

Yuzu had begun to clean again and answered her father while cleaning, "Two new students from our class," Karin gave a slight nod while still eating chips, "… and their guardian…" Yuzu added on with slight hesitation, making sure not to add their guardian's name just in case. Both she and Karin just stayed quite knowing that there still were things left bad between Tatsuki, her brother and his group of friends. 'And of course he's going to ask who,' thought Karin as her big brother opened his big mouth and said, "…and who's that Yuzu?"

"Two transfer students, their twins just like me and Karin, Daddy! I thought it would be nice to invite them and their 'caretaker' over for dinner tonight." Yuzu kept cleaning not making eye contact.

Ichigo blinked and got a curious expression on his face, "…Caretaker?"

Karin sighed at the stupidity of her older brother and decided to answer for her sister, "The twins call their guardian their 'Caretaker' they say it cause they're French or something like that."

"Oh, and do we know this caretaker?" Issain felt like something was off, like his girls were keeping something from him. So he had to know what it is as a father.

Yuzu bit on her bottom lip nervously and looked away from her brother and father purposely, taking in a deep breath she quickly muttered the name loud enough for them to barely hear it, "…Tatsuki-oneechan!" Karin just wanted to smack her forehead and cry, at the fact that her sister had actually said her name.

Ichigo had stopped completely as did his father and starring, mouth a gaped. Dropping his father to the floor, he straightened himself up and said, "I'm going to Chad's place."

"You better be here for dinner Ichigo!" Yuzu would not let her brother skip out on their family dinner after such a long absent! "But Yu—," Ichigo's excuse was stop short as Yuzu interrupted him, "No buts!"

The permanent scowl on his face seemed to deepen as he roughly jammed his hands into his jean's back pockets and walked out muttering a 'fine.' Yuzu eyes watered at the dismal but she bit it back and went to pick up the mess Karin had left behind with her shock. Moving into the kitchen she had decided to make fried shrimp and Kitsune Udon but she opened the fridge the ingredients she needed weren't there. Sighing she went to the living and asked her sister, "Karin, can you come with me to the grocery store I need some things to make dinner?" _ And maybe we can even catch up to Ni-san!_

Karin grunted and nodded her head mumbling that she needed to buy more chips anyways. They left the house and locked the door behind them, both of them felt as though they forgot someone.

"Did you see that mother? Our ungrateful children just left me here!" Their father wailed and nagged about his children to the large blow up photograph of his late wife. Sighing he looked back at the small backs of his children's retreating forms with sad eyes. '_If only you were still here,_' he thought longingly about his wife.

* * *

><p>The Bonnefoy twins were at the playground the youngest was on a swing as the eldest pushed her on the swing. They ignored the whispering comments and the stares of the children and adults that watched them play together. Commenting on their hair color and their eye color how strange and how they must be foreigners. The younger children pointed at them and some kids their age blushed and commented on how cute they were. There was a group of strange adults with cameras that approached them.<p>

A slightly rounder man stepped forward, apparently being the leader of the group; he pushed back his glasses and said to them, "Aww, are you two dressed up for your first cosplay? How cute!"

He took out a camera and then they were blinded by the flashes of light.

"Oh, you two are sooo cute in your Lolita costumes!" A younger woman in the group squealed excitedly. Both the twins had realized these were Gothic Lolita fans or what they have come to know as GLFs for short. The twins had taken a liking to the gothic French and Victorian clothing of long ago and choose to follow its modern day cousin's style here in Japan with their guardian's encouragement. Madeline had started to tear up and her brother took notice as he asked as kindly as his irrational would allow, "May you please stop taking photos of me and my _sœur_ without our permission."

His statement was ignored as they continued shooting pictures until they felt a terrible dark energy focused on them. They heard the cracking of knuckles as they turned to the source of killing intent. The women in the group squealed while the men blushed at the site of a young woman dressed in a pair of slim solid black slacks, a long sleeved button up blouse with a match black vest that pinched at her waist showing her nicely shaped form. She was wearing black ankle length boots and matching leather gloves on each of her hands. Her black hair loose and flowing around, framing her face nicely as she stepped in front of the children, like a loyal caretaker willing to protect her charges—they almost began to take pictures again with more vigor—until she opened her mouth.

"Now you guys would should know better than to pick on a bunch of little kids, dontcha? Or do I have to teach you all some manners?" She was smiling menacingly at the group of four or five GLFs. They shook slightly in fear at the amount of killing intent radiating out of her and towards them. Stammering they said, "N-no M-ma'am-a!"

"Good now give me those cameras and please leave." Then screams of terror were heard by all in the park as mothers and fathers covered their children's ears and eyes for the next fifteen minutes. Tatsuki sighed happily her earlier fustrations gone with the beating of these GLFs. She carried their fancy, overly expensive cameras in one hand dropped them on the floor and stepped on them. Breaking the expense lenses and plastics; at her feet sat the owners of the cameras. They shook with fear and had snot running down their nose with the faintest scent of urine around them.

Turning to them, Tatsuki sneered, "Now, get the hell away from these kids." Without a second word the group of GLFs ran and never looked back. Tatsuki tucked back a strand of hair that found its way on to her face and took out a handkerchief and kneeled down in front of Madeline and patted away her budding tears. "There, there, kiddo, don't cry now." She smiled at the girl.

"Now come on you two let's get some crepes!" She exclaimed joyfully. Madeline returned her cry with a girlish giggle and clung to her side. Mathieu on the other hand was a bit disappointed that he could not have saved his _petite_ _sœur_ from those fans and pouted a bit hanging in the back. Tatsuki took note and nudge her little mistress over to her brother.

Madeline had noticed her _frère_ was pouting and she giggled stopping suddenly she turned around and kissed him on both cheeks, "_Merci, grand frère pour défendre moi (Thank you, Big Brother, for defending me)!_" Mathieu cheeks burned brightly as he turned away and nodded at his _sœur_, "_Il n'y a pas de quoi, de rien, Madeline (You are welcome, Madeline)."_ Both rejoined their caretaker as she waited a bit ahead to give them space. The twin took to their usually sides at—Madeline at the left and Mathieu at the right. If only they knew who they'd run into after their little crepe outing.

* * *

><p>Ichigo could not believe it. He had run into all of his gang today: Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Rukia, Renji. Of course he had also run into Shinji and his gang of Vizards. Neither of them would leave him alone, thinking something was severely wrong with him to moping around sulking. Not to mention now it seems he bumped into a little blond girl, knocked her to the floor along with her crepe. To make things worse—she was crying now. Fuck.<p>

"Wow Ichigo that wasn't very nice." Shinji sneered at the orange haired substitute shingami. Meanwhile, Orihime tried to make the little girl happy by talking at rapid speeds apologizing. Chad waved around a strange looking Chappy the Rabbit puppet. Rukia soon joined him with another puppet and glared at Ichigo before yelling at him for not watching where he was going.

He crouched down in front of the girl and said, "Hey kid d—," he was interpreted by his sisters who came out of nowhere. Running to the girl in front of him, Yuzu knelt down beside her and patted her hair while Karin stood next to them.

"Madeline, what's wrong?" Yuzu fussed over the girl and patted down her hair like a mother would her child. She handed her groceries bag to Ichigo almost knocking him over by acciedent.

"What the hell Yuzu!" he shouted catching his balanced before he tipped over until Karin grabbed the groceries and kicked him causing him to fall on his face. Madeline was sniffling as until she saw Ichigo fall and then she giggled. The girls with the exception of Karin, thought it was or adorable or gave a squeal of how cutely she sounded. The guys admitted she was a very cute little girl and some even went as far as blushing at how cute she was. The blond hair girl had stopped crying but still had tears at the corners of her now puffy, green eyes.

She gave them a watery smile and said, "I am sorry for the commotion," her accent was off almost foreign in nature. The little girl whipped the tears with a plain white handkerchief and sniffled again. Only this time instead of her talking again, they heard a boyish voice cry out, "Madeline! Madeline! _Sœur_!"

The blond girl infront of them shouted back, "Mathieu! _Frère, _I'm over here!" A blond hair boy that looked exactly like the girl came skidding out and turned the corner towards them. He ignored them and went straight to his female look alike. He went off rapidly speaking in a foreign tongue and looked over the girl, while the girl smiled and replied back calmly. The blond boy helped her up and she in return gave him a peck on the cheek before turning to Yuzu and Karin.

She gave them both a peck on the cheek before smiling at their blushing faces, "I apologize for earlier, it seems I over exaggerated things!" She giggled embarrassed at her childish antics. Looking over to her brother she tugged on his sleeve and looked back to the other pair of twins. A realization came across his features as he went over and copied his sister's earlier gesture, kissing both of the sisters on their cheeks, "Bonjour madmasles," he smiled charmingly at them. The girls had started to blush harder at the gesture of the boy—after all both of the twins were very much admire between both genders at the school and they were very pretty.

Ichigo on the other hand stared at both the blond twins. He was taken aback by the girl's actions but the boy's actions was what got him going—he moved to stand behind his sisters and glared down at the boy. That is until he felt the chilling gaze coming from behind him. Turning around he saw someone that he hadn't expected to have to face until lunch—Tatsuki. She stood there in clothing he'd never even think he'd see her in. It wasn't what he was used to seeing; it was girlish but still masculine enough as to not think of her a damsel in distresses. She was different. Everyone had notice how he turned around and stared aimlessly at whatever was in front of him. Rukia grew concerned, "Ichigo what's wron—," A voice broke through this voice was familiar to some of the group.

"Mathieu, Madeline!" Ichigo turned as young lady pushed him away and kneeled before the two blond twins. The blonde twins smiled and cheered, "Caretaker!"

"Honestly, I turn my back to pay for a minute and you both run off," she sighed and to note of the spilled remains of a crepe with red filling. _Madeline's Strawberry one._ She took her own strawberry crepe and handed it to Madeline. "Here, have this one Madeline."

"No, Caretaker it's yours!" the girl said firmly. Until Tatsuki replied, "I no longer want it, now here," she put it back in the little girl's hands, "or I'll throw it away." Madeline blushed and started to nibble on it.

"Good girl," Tatsuki patted her hair and smiled fondly at the girl. Turning around she saw that some of the energies she felt from last night were here in front of her; she decided it was best to ignore them. She instead turned her attention to the other pair of twins—Yuzu and Karin. She leaned down and kissed both of them on their cheeks just as the blond twins had done earlier.

"Hello Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan," she smiled at both the girls before standing up straight again.

Both girls who already were blushing badly before were now redder then most strawberry filling in Madeline's crepe. Karin coughed and greeted Tatsuki, "H-hey, Tatsuki."

"'Hayo, Tatsuki-neechan!" Yuzu greeted with enthusiasm still a bit dizzy from all the blood going to her head. Tatsuki chuckled, covering her mouth with a gloved hand.

Orihime had been watching the exchange between the Kurosaki twins, the two blonds, and Tatsuki with guilt. Tatsuki was here in front of her after all this time, so different from a few months ago. She had grown out her hair! She had missed so much in her friend's life by the looks of things. She felt like crying, she hadn't meant to leave her but she couldn't tell Tatsuki anything—she had to keep Tatsuki safe. Walking up behind Tatsuki, Orihime hugged the girl tightly form behind, pressing her very large assets flat against the other girl's back, smiling brightly, she said, "Hi Tatsuki!"

The girl she hugged froze up, stiffen at her voice even more if that was possible. The blond twins on the other hand looked at the girl's action with much distaste and smiled smugly when Tatsuki removed her hands from her waist and step away from the embrace. She turned to face the busty girl, smiling at as one would a stranger on the street –polite yet impersonal, "Hello, Inoue-san how are you?"

"I-I'm fine," she stumbled over her words shocked at the formality given to her by her best friend. Tatsuki continued to smile, her rosy lips stretched in a tight firm line. She nodded and said, "And your Grandmother, has she gotten better?"

"Yes, she is better," Orihime continued to lie to her face. _Some friends_, Tatsuki thought bitterly, _still lying to my face. Oh well, some things never change. _

She quickly turned her attention, before she turned her focus back to all of those negative emotions she spent so much time getting rid of, and looked to her masters. They looked so cute when they were getting hostile! Smiling fondly at the blond twins, she turned and kissed the Kurosaki Twins on their cheeks once more, "Now, I hate to have to leave but things seem to be getting a bit awkward, kiddos, so we'll swing by later for dinner—that is if our dinner date is still on, Yuzu?" The girl in question blushed madly and nodded not finding the words to say anything, while Tatsuki winked at her and turned to stand behind the twins—still ignoring the others. The twins looked up at her and smiled knowingly before, going up to both twins they kissed each girl on her cheek and switched kissing the other sister on the cheek. Inwardly smirking at the girls' reactions at the simple affection they gave them.

"See ya later then," she turned and was about to walk away when the grabbed her hands, tugging on them. She turned her head and looked down at them as they grinned. Her eyes narrowed and she then knew that nothing good would be happening.

"Yes?" She waited as did all of the people she was ignoring.

"_**Allez-vous pas dire adieu à d'orange d'une chevelure enfants (Aren't you going to say good bye to the orange haired children)?" **_

She knew it. These children loved to cause her pain—her little sadistic brats. _Oh, well, _she thought, _at least it is just a kiss,_ her eyes widened at her realization, _wait no!_ The twins had waited for her reply and she nodded. Walking over stiffly over to Orihime see looked at the girl before kissing her cheek, barely skimming her lips against the milky hide of her cheek, "Good bye Orihime."

She moved to the next orange haired 'friend' of hers—Ichigo. She stood in front of him tugging him down by his collar she kissed him fleeting on the cheek, "Good bye, Ichigo," before moving on back to the blond twins. She walked away with her back turned to them and sighed as her twins grabbed her hands again.

"Let's go home kids."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was shell shocked. His childhood friend—who use to smack him around because he cried too much—had just kissed his cheek (Not just his but Orihime's too!). She looked different—softer in a way. Her eyes they looked brighter more lively then the last time he had seen them. He placed a hand over his cheek were she had kissed him earlier and lightly traced the area with the rough, calloused pads of his fingers. He felt his face grow hotter and scowled.<p>

xXx

Orihime had been blushing madly after that soft and very brief kiss from her friend. It was strange—it felt nice—but was strange, Tatsuki had always been affectionate with her but never to that extent. It felt motherly almost, if she had to guess but she didn't feel those feeling directed to her. She smiled again trying to hide her worry and fear about what all this might mean. After all there was no way that Tatsuki knew she was lying—right?

xXx

Both of the other boys had been watching the whole—after all they weren't close friends with the girl, they were just school mates. The interaction between the two orange-haired teens and the black haired girl—Tatsuki, if they remembered correctly, was strange both parties were awkward with one another but it was the children that concerned them most. Something was off with them. Sado looked down at Uryuu to see if he was thinking the same thing. Uryuu did the same. It looks like they both felt it.

xXx

"She touched them," the voice said bitterly filled with hostility and anger, "she kissed them!" The hiss rang through the air around them as two men looked down at the group of teenagers and children only a few hundred feet below them. The man that had spoken was angry; he dug his nails into the palms of his hands. Blood dripped down to the ground of the roof they stood on.

"My King, calm yourself," the other man had cut in and tried to sooth his lord, "She belongs to you after all. Not theirs."

His reasoning did little to calm the other man's anger as the king rose up his left hand and licked the blood off his blood in a manner much like that of a serpent. The King's eyes narrowed dangerously as the man behind him shook his head and sighed lightly; tucking back a strand of white-blond hair and then smiled.

"It looks like the Queen knows we are here, my King," He twirled a stand of his long white-blond hair in a feminine manner and hiding his smile behind a delicate cherry wood fan, the panels were red with small leaves and trees drawn into the panels in black. His King turned and saw it his darling Queen's calling card. He picked it up—a fire lily in perfect condition, with its lovely red petals blazing with hidden passion and then suddenly it caught of fire as he let it go. It drifted down slowly, turning to ash before it hit the roof's floor.

He gave a chuckle at the flower as it turned to ashes and smirked, "So the games begin."

* * *

><p>AN: That is the end of chapter 3! Yay! I finally wrote the third chapter! Thanks for reading! Please leave me your thoughts and comments in reviews! Next Chapter—Dinner at the Kurosaki


End file.
